The invention is directed to a machine for the transposing of articles such as unloading containers, stacked in layers on a pallet, onto a depositing plane.
The task of these machines is to separate on the one hand the containers stacked in layers on the pallets from the intermediate bottoms provided for stabilization and on the other hand to transpose them to the respective stations. It is known in this connection to provide a second device in addition to the unloading function of the depalletizing machine, which is exclusively provided for the extraction and conveyance away of the stabilization bottoms. In this case special driving devices as well as separate supports for this additional device are required.